A miter saw uses a rotating saw blade to make crosscuts in a workpiece. The miter saw is adjustable, and when properly set up by a user, accurate crosscuts and accurate miter cuts are possible.
Miter saws are used for cutting many different types of material, including lumber of different types as well as synthetic materials. The typical miter saw includes a base or a platform on which a turntable is positioned. The turntable includes a workpiece support surface to support a workpiece to be cut by the miter saw. A support assembly is coupled to the turntable and functions to support a cutting assembly that is operable to perform a cutting operation on the work piece. The support assembly includes adjustable components which enable the cutting assembly to move away from or toward the support surface in order to cut the workpiece. The support assembly also typically includes other adjustable components configured to pivot the cutting assembly about an angle inclined with respect to the support surface in order to produce beveled or angled cuts on the work piece.
Tall workpieces, such as base boards and crown moldings, can be cut only at zero and left miter angles with a conventional miter saw. Right miter angle settings are not possible because a drive train prevents a saw blade from being adjusted through some or many angles which are necessary for certain applications. In addition, the drive train can be an obstruction when cutting different sizes and shapes of workpieces. In some situations, the workpiece cannot be placed at a desired location on the support surface to complete an intended cut. In addition, the drive train can present an unanticipated risk to the user, if the user does not understand or is unaware of the limitations of the miter saw when cutting tall or atypical workpieces. Therefore there is a need for a saw which is configured to provide left and right miter cuts and zero miter cuts without interference from the various components of the saw, including the drive train.